Should I stay or Should I go
by Tracenix
Summary: The war is closer than ever and the Garde need to unite and prepare if they are going to stand a chance against the Mogadorian army. After a failed attempt at fully reuniting the Garde are split once more. Can John and Six reunite with the rest of their race and can John finally accept his feelings for Six or will he still hang on to Sarah? Only time will tell...
1. The Start of it All

**So this is my first ever story and I'm relatively new to writing. I found this on an old USB and thought why not polish it up and post it. Please let me know what I need to work on to help better myself as a writer. The characters might not act exactly as their cannon selves, but I did try to make them relatively the same. I am really into this series and since the fandom isn't huge or super active thought why not post it. I hope you will leave a review and enjoy the story. Trace out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters used in this story.**

* * *

We were running. Again. Nothing unusual for any of us at this point.

"John, do you think the others are okay?" Six asked quietly. We were ambushed by the Mogs during an attempt to finally find Five and we somehow got separated from the others in the battle.

"I hope they are. They should be able to handle themselves, especially with Crayton and Bernie with them." I told her with what I thought sounded like hope as I clutched my wound. During the battle one of the Mogs were able to catch me with a dagger on my right forearm while I was trying to get some civilians to safety. A careless and useless mistake as Six and Nine would call it, but I couldn't let them get hurt because of us.

Six and I ran after we realized that they were overwhelming us. We were able to find some shelter in the woods and soon after found a cave that we both could fit in. We didn't have a phone on us, so we couldn't contact any of the others. Even if we did there wouldn't be any cell service anyway. We sat against opposite walls of each other. The rain poured heavily outside. It provided us with just enough cover to slip away from the battle and washed away any potential tracks that they could follow. We sat in an uncomfortable silence taking in the fact we had such a disastrous run in with our enemy and the fact we were so unprepared for it.

"I'm glad you're okay." Six mumbled after a while as she moved over to where I was sitting and huddled beside me. I put my uninjured arm around her to draw her closer to me while hoping that she won't notice the thundering sound that was my heart from the close contact.

"Yeah I'll have to change the bandage on my arm in the morning though." I said, slightly lifting my injured arm which was currently being covered by some torn shreds of my shirts. "I'm glad that you're okay too." I added as I placed my chin on her raven hair. In one of her few moments of weakness that Six will take to her grave she burrowed her face into my neck.

We sat there in silence until I finally realized that Six had drifted off to sleep. I smiled contently as I looked down at her face carefully. For a girl that acts tough enough to take on the world she still has a way of looking almost angelic at the same time. The small delicate smile that she had in that moment is a memory that I will remember for the rest of my days. As I was looking at her, I couldn't help but worry about the others. I really did hope they were all okay and we would all meet back up soon. I would hate for anything to happen to one of them, not only because we would be down yet another Garde in this bleak looking war, but because they're my last connection to Lorien. To Henri. They are also almost like a family. A dysfunctional and weird family yes, but still people that I can count on.

I just wish that none of this happened and it was all a dream. I always thought about a normal life. A life where the rest of the Garde and I didn't have to run. But I know now more than ever that it's impossible. We are the only hope that our home planet and Earth has. We have no choice but to fight and the Mogs aren't going to make it easy on us. Yet a part of me was kind of happy at the same time. We finally have started to reunite, and with them this war seems just a little bit more winnable. We just need to make sure that no more scars end up on our legs before it truly begins.

A small smile grew on my face when I heard Six lightly snore from my lap where her head now rested. Looking at her face somehow made me believe that we could get through this. I haven't been able to understand myself for the past few months, since Six returned from Spain I've been somewhat overprotective of her. My heart would do these crazy jumping jacks or a relay race whenever I get close to her or whenever our eyes meet. I felt kind of bad at first because I knew Sam liked her, but at the same time he had already given me his permission. I guess I just felt kind of guilty for taking yet another thing away from him. I also couldn't help feeling like I was betraying Sarah even though she turned us in. We were still together, I think. I'm so confused over our relationship and I can't decipher what everything means. Yet another thing hanging over my head constantly. A little later I finally drifted off to sleep curled up next to Six dreaming of her with her raven hair and stark hazel eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Six said and grinned as I opened my eyes. She was tending to my wound and wrapping a small piece of her shirt around my arm. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Great." I replied as a rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I didn't tell her what I was really thinking about how her being in my dreams is what made it so great.

"Good to hear. Now get up, we still need to find the others." She said as she grabbed both ours bags. I couldn't help the small smile from forming on my face at the bluntness that I've become accustomed too. At least I still have that to look forward to in the morning.

The rain hadn't stopped but we knew we had to look anyway. We traveled through the dense forest searching for any of the Garde. We searched for a few hours, but we didn't have any luck in even finding a trace of them. The rain supported our escape by washing away our tracks, but it also didn't do us any help in locating our friends either. Finding them also wasn't our only trouble currently.

"I'm getting hungry." Six mumbled during our continuous walking.

"Me too Mar." I told her and she shot me a murderous look like she does whenever I call her that. "Oh, come on, I know you like that name." I added with a huge smile directed towards her.

"Whatever John." She growled in response with an annoyed look on her face. I knew she'll be trying to kick my ass soon anyway, so I gambled and decided to mess with her some more.

"I was just imaging little Maren Elizabeth in a pink dress and ribbons on her hair." I said with a laugh.

Before I could react Six tackled me, sending us both rolling on the muddy forest floor. She ended up on top after our little sprawl and kept throwing hit after hit which I tried my best to deflect. I used my telekinesis to push her off me, but she countered with her own leaving us with a stale mate until she sent a powerful wave pinning me down fully.

"Watch the arm!" I yelled, feeling some pain in my wound from her attack.

"Aw don't be such a wuss Johnny…" she teased.

I smirked at her light laughter. We both went quiet after that. She was still on top of me both of our chests rising due to our fatigue from the most recent battle. I felt my heart start to race again just like all those times before. She leaned closer and I didn't dare move an inch. It wasn't until our faces were inches apart that I started to truly realize what was happening. Then her soft luscious lips crashed into mine and it was perfect, like our lips fit together perfectly, like hers were made just for mine. It was intense lacking all sense of gentleness and relaxation that I was used to with Sarah. It was almost animalistic in a way, filled with long hidden lusts and desires. I knew at the time we should be worrying about the others but in honesty I lost myself in that happiness that I had suppressed for so long. I wrapped my arms around her waist, ignoring the slight pain and drew her closer to me. I rolled us around, so I was on top of her. We gulped for much needed air then our lips met again. I could hear her slight sensual gasps and her murmuring something but her words we stifled by the kiss. We were both lost in each other, completely oblivious to our surroundings. We changed places once again, she was on top of me with this wicked smile on her face that I would come to love. She removed her jacket followed by her worn down tank top before kissing me again.

I couldn't believe what was happening. We were out here in some forest in Arkansas, on the run from the Mogs and trying to find our friends but all I knew now was making out with a shirtless Six. As we were kissing, I felt my shirt start to get yanked upwards causing us to briefly break apart before reuniting once more. We continued to attack each other's mouth with equal ferocity as I slowly slid my hand down the length of her body trying to hear more of her sweet innocent moans. We were so involved in each other that we didn't even hear the two individuals that stumbled upon us.

A person cleared their throat and we finally broke apart to turn and see Eight standing there with an amused grin on her face and blushing from what I can safely assume is due to the fact we're both shirtless. My face instantly turned as red as her own once my brain fully registered what had just happened.

"How long..? What did you..? How much did you...?" Was all I could manage to get out as my face only continued to get redder.

"Are you okay? Where are the others?" Six finally asked as she pulled back on her missing shirt and stood up, making her way over to Eight. Six being Six completely ignores the embarrassing situation and got right to the point. Something that I was actually thankful for this time.

"I was separated from the others too; I was worried sick about you guys…" Eight started slowly with a mischievous grin on her face. "But I see you're more than okay, I guess." she finished with a huge smile on her face. If it was possible for my face to get redder it would have.

"How long have you been there?" I finally asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, you know long enough." Eight replied. "I heard people speaking and followed Bernie here" she pointed to the other presence in the small area, "until we found you guys…you know…. I hated to interrupt what you were doing, but then it got awkward." Eight said while wiping at some mud on her face from our last encounter with the Mogs and winking at us both.

"Just shut it Eight!" Six yelled while turning as red as me. "We should go find the others." She added as I stood up. I just gave Eight an awkward smile and called Bernie over to make sure he was alright. He gave me a disapproving look which told me we would talk about this later before jumping and attacking me with affection. No matter what I know I'll always have somebody watching my back with Bernie by my side. After getting reunited with my lost companion I quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled it on all under the amused gaze of Eight.

We started up our search once more. The storm had finally stopped, and things were looking up for our little group. We were able to find a small river and clean ourselves up a little since even with the rain we all looked like we hadn't showered in weeks. Luckily, Six and I still had our backpacks, so we could change out of our clothes. I changed into a white shirt and some old jeans, while the girls went and changed somewhere else. When they came back Six had on a new white tank-top and some training shorts and Eight was wearing one of my old shirts with a pair of Six's shorts. We continued with our search to hopefully reunite with our fellow Garde.

Six didn't say a word to me about our encounter earlier, but Eight was grinning at me every time I looked at her. Then she decided to run up beside me and whispered, "You know, I was almost thinking that you two ran off on purpose." Before I could get a word out, she skipped ahead with that same little grin on her face.

Six eyed me curiously with her brow furrowed obviously trying to decipher what was said. After a while we fell into a pace walking side by side with Eight ahead of us. "What did she say?" she asked as we continued along.

"Umm… nothing important." I replied nervously while clearing my throat. Six lightly punched my side. "Yeah, sure! You really need to work on your lying Johnny."

We continued to walk in silence but kept our eyes on constant alert for another possible Mog ambush. "So, what does all this make us?" I asked after a while, making sure to whisper so Eight didn't hear.

"I'm thinking about it." Six said shyly. "What, what do you think? What about Sarah?" she inquired. I had never seen Six act nervous or scared, but in that moment, I almost saw a vulnerable and normal teenage girl.

The mention of Sarah's name seemed to open old wounds though. Since mine and Sam's capture I had felt that she betrayed me. I had to forget about her and move on, I would tell myself. That with Six, I felt happy, content, and almost complete. At least more complete than when I was with Sarah. I don't know how to explain it, but I always felt like something held me back when I was with her. There was always this voice in the back of my head filling my mind with thoughts of doubt and how she would always pick her normal life over my life of chaos and fear. While with Six I can think of a future, a more possible future which I couldn't have with Sarah if we ever survived this war.

I looked at Six, she seemed uneasy. "I think I have to forget about her… but I don't think I can ever fully get over her. I have feelings for you, and I think I love you but, I just… I just don't know." I stuttered out in response.

"I have feelings for you as well obviously. Whether it's love or not I can't say since I don't really know what that's like, but I won't be number two John. I won't be compared to your dream girl, so you need to think about who you truly want." She quickly planted a kiss on my cheek, after checking to make sure Eight was looking straight ahead. "Just remember who has been there for you since that battle at fucking Paradise." She added as she started walking a little faster leaving me to my thoughts.

At some point we decided to split again and agreed on a meeting point. We took off in different directions. Bernie and I went one way while Six and Eight went another. I was too lost in my emotions and thoughts to really look so I just followed Bernie around. I found myself still torn even though I knew it should have been obvious. I mean Sarah betrayed me and turned me into the police for Loriens sake, but she was still my first love and I always found myself second guessing that little piece of information. What if the cops threatened her and her family? What if her family forced her to do it? Was it my fault for leaving her there all by herself? I couldn't stop somehow finding excuses for why she would do it and it killed me.

I also couldn't stop thinking about what Six had said. She was the one who has been there for me and has been fighting by my side since Paradise. She has even saved my fucking life on a multitude of occasions. Why could I not get over Sarah and realize how great of a woman Six is. Sure, she can be a bit rough, but the more time I spend around her and the better I get to know the real Six the more I feel for her. The only excuse I can think of is Sam, but he has even told me that he just wants us to be happy and if being together does that then I should go for it. The truth is I don't want to face the true issue about why I can't give her a decisive answer. I'm too scared to address what is eating away at me and that is coming from a guy that has fought fucking aliens. Eventually these thoughts just melded together and started a cycle that continued to repeat for the remaining time of our search. No matter what I couldn't truly focus on any one thought, except one question was always separated from the jumbled mess. Should I stay in the comfortable safety and easiness that is Sarah or should I go to the "destined" and exciting journey that is Six? No matter what, I'll have to decide eventually.


	2. More Feelings Arise

**Author's Note: So, wow it has been a minute hasn't it. First off just want to apologize for not posting in so long, I'm pretty sure it's been somewhere near a year. I wasn't really expecting to ever update this story since it was the first I'd ever written and was planning on working on other material, but here we are. I'm still fairly young in my writing career, and am working on my dialogue so please be understanding of that. I'd appreciate any comments on the story, positive or criticism, everything is wanted except pure negativity. If you don't like the story to the point of leaving hate, then there are plenty more on the site you can enjoy by great authors. Well let's get to the read and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
**

* * *

A few hours passed, before Bernie and I finally paused in our search effort. Not a single sign of life lit up the forest, and it filled my heart with dread. I know everyone had made it out of the initial attack, for Lorien's sake I saw Nine practically dragging Sam past the tree line, but what if they were found. What if while Six and I were busy sitting in that cave they were out getting hunted like dogs. What if everything we've worked for was crashing down around us. My thoughts started spinning out of control again, first my romantic dilemma and now this. Bernie sensed my inner turmoil through our link and rubbed his head against my leg. It was enough to jolt me out of my own self-pity and notions of what if's. "Hey buddy, I'm alright really. Thanks." I spoke softly to him, trying to convey at least a little of what I said.

He looked at me in a comforting manor, with those big puppy dog eyes I still hadn't grown capable of ignoring and practically forced me to take a seat with his nudging. I obliged and took a second to recollect myself. Bernie was right, I needed to be in the right state of mind if I was going to be of any use to the other Garde. So far, they've looked at me to lead them and guide them in this war. I may have messed up on the call of rendezvousing with Five, but I have to stay strong for them, for Six, in order for us to survive. I breathed and looked at Bernie once more, "Okay I'm good now. Let's meet back up with the others, maybe they had better lucky."

The walk to the meet up spot was one filled with hope and anticipation that the others had been located. We apparently reached it early cause there was no sign of Six nor Eight when we arrived and it left us too just sit. I chose this time to rummage through my beat-up bag to see what supplies the three of us would be running on for the time being. I had two more pairs of clothes, a compass, a couple protein bars and a half drank bottle of water that Six and I had shared since last night. With both of us running off the adrenaline of the previous day and more focused on finding our friends, we hadn't really thought much about eating or drinking. Overall, the bags contents were disappointing and left me thinking about the best course of action considering the circumstances. We couldn't just leave to the closest town with the Mogs nearby, nor was I willing to leave our friends out here. My thoughts were interrupted when the movement of leaves sounded off, causing both Bernie and I to spring up, my hands lighting up with my Lumen in preparation for a fight. It wasn't until the flashes of Blonde and Raven locks and the always teasing voice of Eight started to appear that we both untensed from our fighting stances.

"Come on Six, just tell me how good it was. I mean you were really into it from what I saw, so I bet it was fantas-" Eight proceeded before being interrupted by none other than the object of her teasing.

"If you don't shut the hell up right now Eight, I promise you will never be able to talk again." Six's angry voice sounded off, as the two of them finally came into view and what a view it was. Both of them were soaked head to toe and looked like they had been through a hurricane, twice. Their hair was messed up beyond repair, I mean it didn't look good when they left but the time away from us didn't do it any favors, and their clothes hung to their bodies like a second skin. Plus, with Six wearing a white t-shirt I could practically see through it causing my face to instantly light up. Bernie pulled at our telepathic link, practically scolding me for looking, causing my embarrassment to skyrocket and my head to quickly snap away from the erotic sight.

"Aw come on Six don't be that way, it's a fair question. Speak of the devil, hey there Four. How did your little escapades in the forest with Bernie go handsome? Find anything of value, maybe an extra Garde." Eight whined, her tone hinting back towards that ever-present teasing vibe she always gives off towards the end.

"Uh fine I guess, we didn't encounter any Mogs or anything. Nor did we find any of the Garde, but more importantly what happened to you two!" Was my immediate reply, my shock and worry seeping through my words.

"Oh, Six and I decided to go for a nice dip in the river to cool off. It's so hot here and we just needed some reprieve. We contemplated stripping down, but thought you might enjoy the sight. Our clothes sticking to our wet bodies. Doing nothing at hiding away our skin, especially Six, I mean her shirt is practically see through now~." Eight replied back, my face getting redder as she continued to speak.

"Uh, I mean. I-I, would never. That's not-" Were the only sounds capable of leaving my mouth as my mind practically shut down.

"Eight can you ever shut up and not be a tease or a pervert for a second! We were out looking by the river when my wonderful companion stumbled and fell in, pulling me with her. She's lucky I didn't kick her ass the second I was out the water" Came Six's input, all the while she fixed Eight with a glare that could kill someone.

Eight's grin never left her face, it actually only grew brighter as Six explained what occurred. She was very clearly amused by the events that had transpired during their search. "Aw I love you too Sixy, I know you had just as much fun as I did. I would do it all over again too, our swim and everything." Eight said, with as much sweetness in her voice that she could muster. She always acted this way around Six. Always trying to get on her nerves and make her lash out, I never quite understood why, but I knew now was not the time for such an event.

"Okay well, I'm just glad both of you are fine. I'm guessing you didn't find anyone considering no one else is here, unless Nine is gonna come barreling through the foliage and start bragging about how many Mogs he killed. It's getting late, we better find some shelter before it gets too dark out." I interjected before things could escalate further between the two.

"I guess John's right. Let's get moving." Came Six's response, venom still dripping from her words. Eight merely kept smiling and nodded, satisfaction clearly written across her face at getting to Six. There were very few people who could break that impenetrable wall Six set up, but Eight always managed to find a way through and it bothered Six to no end. It was easy to tell; I mean whenever Eight was around Six always seemed to be annoyed. I honestly have no idea what's going on between these two, but I hope for my sake that we find the others before it blows up from their close proximity.

The sun had just started to set when we found a cave big enough to house the four of us. The timing couldn't have been any more perfect, cause it started to rain just a few minutes beforehand. It had an overhead that protected us from the downpour completely and the trees provided the entrance with plenty of needed camouflage. I had grabbed a few of dry pieces of wood to use as a small fire, and used my Lumen to light it near the mouth of the cave. It always amazed me how far I had come with my legacies since first developing them back in Paradise. I still think back to those days of Henri tossing balls at me in the backyard hoping to activate my telekinesis. Those were simpler times, times where the worries never felt as prominent, at least for me. Back when I thought a normal life was still possible, and I dreamed of never having to actually fight in this war. But those thoughts were merely fantasy now, and meant nothing for me or the people I'm trying to protect.

We all ended up deciding a change of clothes was in order after the events of the day. The girls especially needed to get out of their soaked garments and into something fresh, leaving us with very little left as spares to wear. I closed my eyes when the girls did theirs, but they both just kind of looked at me expectantly when it was my turn. "Uh, aren't you guys going to you know, turn around or something?" I hesitantly mentioned.

"Oh, grow up Johnny, we aren't five years old. Who cares if we see you in your boxers, it's not the end of the world." Six said brashly, her tone making the idea out to be the most normal thing ever.

Eight jumped in with, "Yeah it's no big deal. We're out on the run from killer aliens in the middle of a forest, us seeing you half naked isn't that big of a deal right now. Show us what you're working with hot stuff!" clearly taking enjoyment in my reluctance and having another chance to tease me. I didn't exactly have an argument against what they said, so I went ahead and bit the bullet. I pulled my dirty shirt from off of my body and quickly slid on one of the others in my bag. I then picked out a new pair of jeans, that weren't caked in dirt from the forest floor and took swallowed down my nerves. I moved to slide my current one's off, getting a slow whistle from Eight when they hit the floor. My face couldn't get any redder and as I slid the new pair on, but I dared a look towards Six who I could have sworn had the lightest of blushes dusting her cheeks. Being a powerful alien from another planet means a lot, but at the end of the day having two girls like Six and Eight watching you undress was heart pounding. It only got worse when Eight decided to start her usual teasing once again. "Wow, you may be called Four, but I'd say you're a ten any day." she said with a wink, "Wouldn't you say so Six?"

A glare was all she got in response, a clear tense air filling the cave as both women stared each other down. I assume Six didn't want to give Eight any more satisfaction, because she merely scooted herself down and laid her head down on her bag. I wanted to check with her, and make sure she was okay, but thought better of it with the extra presences. Bernie took this as his own personal queue to go to sleep and scooted next to me in a ball, a bundle of adorableness nestled by my side. That left me and a still grinning Eight still up, and as I surveyed the cave once more our eyes locked. I don't know if it was all Garde or just these two, but Eight had these bright green eyes that just lit up with mischief. They just completely ignored all ideas of order and responsibility, and in that moment, they captivated me just like Six's could. In that moment, I finally appreciated just how stunning she really was, even with all the dirt and grime that had built up from the harsh conditions. It took me a second to break free from that thought process and sever the eye contact that had remained. I saw that her smile had softened, and looked as sincere as I had ever seen. It made my heart pick up a few beats before I heard the movements of Six and realized what I was thinking about. This was Eight I was thinking about, and I already had enough issues with my feelings for Six and Sarah clashing, I didn't need to add more fuel to the flame. I was near disgusted with myself for even thinking such things, especially after everything that had happened with Six. I wanted to chalk it up to exhaustion, even though I knew it had some more depth to it than that, and decided to call it a night as well.

"Well we better get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow if we're going to find the others." I mentioned with a bit of a fake yawn added in, "Don't want to be exhausted if we run into any Mogs while we're out here."

Eight nodded her head in a confirmation, before flashing those mischievous eyes at me once more. "Yeah, but I don't have anything to lay on. You and Six have your bags but what am I supposed to use. What is a poor girl supposed to do, lay her head down on the cold hard floor of a cave." She said, her voice holding a thick whiny air to it.

"Oh, yeah I don't know how I forgot about that. Here you can just use mine, I'll be fine." I replied back, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. Apparently that answer didn't suit her though, because she pouted her lips together clearly not satisfied.

"No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable either. Oooh, I have an idea. Maybe I could just use you as my pillow, you know so everyone is comfortable. It's the best way." She suggested, her eyes still fixated on me, pinning me in place.

I was kind of caught off guard and nearly froze at her idea. I knew Eight to be flirty and I knew she loved to tease people, but it still threw me for a loop. Once I processed what she said I decided to shut the idea down quick, especially with Six right next to us. "Um, I don't think that's necessary. I'll be fine, you just use the bag. Really it's no big deal whatsoever." was my answer as I slid her my bag. A frown quickly replaced her smile and my heart sank at seeing it. She removed her eyes from me to the bag and sighed, causing even more confusion to wash over me at why she seemed so disappointed.

"Whatever." was all she said in return, as she grabbed the bag and rolled over in the opposite direction, placing it under her head as she did so. I looked at her, wondering why she seemed down. I could only think she was upset she didn't get a better reaction out of me, since she pretty much lives to rile people up. I discarded any more thoughts on the subject and just looked at both of my companions, and when my eyes found the form of Eight the previous thoughts resurfaced. I quickly shook my head to clear away those thoughts and rubbed my hands over my face.

"What am I getting myself into?" I said with a sigh. I pushed myself off the wall and laid down cuddling further into Bernie. As the night continued on, I laid there, trying to fall asleep, all while my mind was cluttered with thoughts about the two girls with me and another out there in the world who still holds a piece of my heart.


End file.
